Graphene is a single-atom thick, two-dimensional material that has attracted attention because of its unique electronic, mechanical, and thermal properties. Because of these characteristics, graphene is useful in a range of electronic devices—such as sensors—and there is a corresponding interest in methods of producing graphenic materials.
Existing methods of synthesizing graphene oxide (“GO”) materials, however, yield only comparatively small (sub-micron) GO flakes that possess unremarkable electronic properties. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for methods of reliably synthesizing macroscopic GO membranes. The value of such methods would be further enhanced if the synthesis methods produced GO materials exhibiting enhanced electrical, mechanical, or thermal properties.